Precious
by iluvafjk
Summary: It was the Hokage's duty to protect his village and indeed, everyone in it were his loved ones. But a certain someone was the most precious to him. One-shot, NaruSasu.


****A/N: Takes place after the, errrrr, _whole thing_ ended.****

****Characters © Kishimoto Masashi****

* * *

><p><strong>Precious<strong>

It was an unusually cold night. Strong winds blew over the land of Fire, not to exclude the ninja village of the Leaf. Nevertheless, the moon shone brightly, the reflecting mirror to the sunlight that it is meant to be.

At the top of the towers of Konoha, a man stood inside his low-lit room, keeping his gaze fixed on the scene overlooking the big window on one of the seal-protected walls – wouldn't want Konoha's beloved great Hokage to be easily vulnerable in his sleep at night like this, now, would we?

Contrary to popular belief, the Hokage's room did not overlook the great rock mountain with all the Hokages' heads on it. Why would he or she want to look at his or her _own_ face, anyway? The mirror is already there throughout the ages to do the job.

No, what a leader would want to see from his personal bedroom would be what he is leading. His people.

The whole of Konoha.

For this man, and definitely for his predecessors, the village was his life. He lived for this village, he had gone through thick and thin with the people he met within its walls.

And he had learnt, and _found_ the meaning of having someone, _one_ person, who was dearest to him in that very precious place.

Now, it was true that to the Hokage, the village was his everything – and vice versa. He wouldn't hesitate even for a millisecond to put his life at stake if it means protecting the people in the village, and the people would never let anyone harm their leader to the best of their powers, either.

But it didn't mean that the Hokage couldn't have one _most important_ person in his life, whom had been his goal all his while almost the past decade. After all, he had been such existence himself, to a certain previous Hokage and his red-haired wife.

The Hokage absent-mindedly lifted his hand to his stomach.

A rapping knock on his door interrupted his thoughts and he turned his body slowly, before an arm wrapped suddenly around his neck, a kunai pointed towards his head.

"Well, aren't you a polite attacker," the Hokage grunted, "I've never seen a shinobi come knocking on the door before ambushing another ninja."

"It was a split-second decision, actually," the other smirked. The attacker was clad in an all-black suit, complete with matching footwear and gloves. Was it not for his white, ornamented mask, he would blend in perfectly with the dark room.

A second later, the mask fell to the ground – the Hokage had appeared behind the attacker and pulled on the string keeping the mask on the man's face.

"Hmph," Uzumaki Naruto snorted. "Could've avoided that, couldn't you?"

Uchiha Sasuke lowered his arms and put away his kunai, turning around to face his best friend. "Why would I?" he smirked again, "It was a desirable help, anyway. Saved me the trouble of taking it off myself."

Naruto puffed, stepped aside the Uchiha and took his Hokage robe off, walking towards his wardrobe. "You're late."

"The new people were taking their own sweet-ass time packing up," Sasuke followed the blond while stripping off his black gloves, shoes and tight suit as well. "I scolded them, of course."

Naruto chuckled, "Don't scare them off on their first day yet." He swiftly changed to his night robe, hanging up his Hokage attire neatly in the wardrobe. He left the wardrobe door open for the other to put his own clothes in, and headed towards the bathroom.

Once he was done relieving himself, he turned the bathroom light switch off and rolled his eyes when he found that Sasuke had made himself comfortable on the bed and well on his way to the dream land.

He half-ran and jumped onto the bed, waking up the raven on purpose. Sasuke grunted his annoyance, and turned his body to the other direction, showing his back to the Hokage.

Naruto pursed his lips and pulled the blanket over himself, half-wanting to punch the sole-surviving Uchiha on the head but refrained – he might get killed, or at least gravely injured, if he was to attack him when he was already tired like this.

So he just slipped behind his lover, wrapping an arm around Sasuke's waist and pulled him close to his chest, breathing deeply and nuzzling his nose into Sasuke's nape. He heard Sasuke sigh and felt his hand enclosing on his forearm.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

"Hmm," came Sasuke's half-asleep reply.

"Don't ever leave me, ever again."

The answer came a bit later than Naruto had expected, but after some moment he heard Sasuke snort, "You just have to make sure I won't."

Naruto tightened his hold on Sasuke, "Even if I have to chain you up in a tower, blindfold you and leave you there to starve, I would."

Sasuke snickered, "Kinky, Mr Hokage. I wouldn't mind that one bit, though I'd appreciate it much more to have you there with me too."

Naruto kicked Sasuke's leg under the blanket, "Don't make me do it to you now."

"Don't, I'm shagged now. And I've to tend to the newbies again tomorrow morning," Sasuke 'tch'ed, clearly implying that the newcomers weren't up to his standards.

Which was unfair, really, since being an Uchiha plus a genius prodigy, his definition of 'up to standards' was severely over a normal human being's reach, in Naruto's opinion.

Of course he didn't say that out loud.

Though that idea earned him a sense of pride in himself, since being able to have _this kind of relationship_ with that genius was in itself a form of achievement, in the first place.

"Fine. But you can't say no tomorrow."

"Hn. We'll see."

Naruto smirked against Sasuke's neck, feeling sleep crawling behind his eyes, and shut them close, while keeping his hold on the man in front of him.

His _most important_ person in his life. And he was glad and thankful that he was _his_, as well.

**END.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)****


End file.
